Une mission chaotique
by Nelja
Summary: Ethan Rayne, capturé par l'Initiative, pourra-t-il leur fausser compagnie? Son chemin va passer une fois de plus par Sunnydale... En hiatus.
1. Chapitre 1

_Ceci est une fanfic qui se passe dans le monde de "Buffy contre les vampires", entre la saison 6 et la saison 7. Il y a des spoilers sur toutes les saisons. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Neil, David, et quelques figurants. C'est une fanfic d'aventure, centrée sur le devenir d'Ethan Rayne, méchamment embarqué par l'Initiative dans la saison 4. Mais on y retrouve beaucoup d'autres personnages de la série. En second roles._

* * *

"Agent Ethan Rayne!"

L'agent sus-nommé s'approcha du bureau de son supérieur, dans une attitude tout sauf militaire. Il se fit remettre en place par un regard impérieux, et réussit de façon magistrale à améliorer nettement sa tenue, tout en la laissant encore à cent lieues de la perfection réglementaire.

Son vis-à-vis ne sembla pas s'en formaliser plus. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs et courts, au visage sévère. Il était assis sur un fauteuil de cuir, devant un bureau qui ressemblait à une table en bois massif. Cependant, vu de l'endroit où il se tenait, il pouvait aisément contrôler les nombreux boutons et écrans discrètement incrustés dans le bord opposé du meuble. Il consulta un dossier placé devant lui d'un regard flou.

"Agent Ethan Rayne, j'ai devant moi vos états de service. Vous avez été capturé par l'Initiative, à Sunnydale, au printemps 2001, il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Après avoir été transféré dans notre prison du Nevada, vous avez accepté d'entamer la procédure de réhabilitation, c'est-à-dire d'obtenir une liberté partielle contre de menus services. Vous avez accepté de collaborer avec nos savants, ce qui nous a permis d'obtenir de très utiles renseignements sur la structure de la magie. Vous avez également capturé par vous-même vingt-sept entités subterrestres, et avez aidé à doubler le système de reconnaissance vocale de nos bases par un système de reconnaissance magique très efficace. Tout cela vous a valu d'être considéré comme un de nos meilleurs agents, et certainement le plus efficace à n'avoir encore personne sous ses ordres. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter?

- Rien de spécial, boss."

Ce terme n'était pas très exactement militaire non plus. Peu de gens en ce lieu se permettaient de pareilles libertés avec leurs supérieurs. Encore moins avec celui-là, David MacMillan, un des rares militaires de l'Initiative à n'avoir à rendre de comptes qu'à l'armée régulière, un des quatre plus haut placés de la branche d'étude et d'exploitation des phénomènes subterrestres.

Ethan l'avais déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, et ils commençaient à bien se connaître. Mais son supérieur semblait toujours prendre plaisir à l'énumération de tout ce qu'il avait été forcé de faire, de tout ce à quoi il avait du se soumettre afin de ne pas être traité comme un animal en cage. Mais cette fois, il semblait avoir l'intention de pousser l'interrogatoire plus loin :

"Puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi une telle application? Soyez honnête. 

- Eh bien, je ne voue pas à l'honnêteté une passion sans limite. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous cacher cette réponse-là, boss : je veux que mes états de service soient le plus rapidement possible suffisants pour me permettre de prendre une retraite anticipée, et de quitter votre maudit temple de l'Ordre."

David sourit, d'un souraire tranquille et assuré. 

"Je peux même vous dire pourquoi vous êtes dans ce boulot, boss, puisque nous sommes entre gens honnêtes. Vous cherchez le pouvoir. Vous n'avez aucun souci de la protection des citoyens innocents, ni des progrès de la science. Sur ce point, d'ailleurs, nous pourrions nous entendre, Malheureusement, tout ce qui vous intéresse est d'avoir des gens sous vos ordres, ce qui est pour moi...

- Je vous interromps tout de suite, agent Rayne. La sincérité est une vertu, mais sans excès. Comme tout. Et elle doit être partagée, c'est donc mon tour : vous rappelez-vous que, pour assurer votre fidélité envers notre organisation, une puce explosive a été implantée dans votre cerveau, et que c'est moi qui en ai le détonateur?

- C'est le seul motif qui m'empêche de choisir moi-même la date de ma retraite anticipée, boss."

Ethan fit de son mieux pour afficher un sourire éclatant, alors que David approchait sa main d'un bouton particulier sur son écran de contrôle, tournait autour, semblant jouer avec l'idée d'appuyer dessus.

- Savez-vous le bien que cela peut faire, d'avoir la vie de quelqu'un entre ses mains? De pouvoir y mettre fin à n'importe quel moment? Surtout quand cette personne le sait.

L'imitation de décontraction d'Ethan était cette fois saisissante, ce qui gâcha légèrement le plaisir de son interlocuteur.

"Puisque vous en parlez, c'est justement une joie que j'ai eu de nombreuses fois l'occasion d'expérimenter. Je ne saurais dire à quel point je partage votre opinion."

David se remit à sourire. "Il me semble que d'une certaine façon, nous avons beaucoup à partager, Agent Rayne. Nous nous comprenons très bien l'un l'autre. Une dernière chose : avez-vous eu l'occasion d'expérimenter la franchise dont vous faites preuve en ce moment avec vos autres collaborateurs?

- Quelquefois, je dois vous l'avouer. J'ai ainsi acquis la réputation d'avoir un excellent sens de l'humour. Encore que, quand j'y pense... Ce que j'ai fait avec les hallucinogènes dans les chocolats de la Saint-Valentin doit avoir joué aussi.

- C'est une réaction naturelle.

- Ne vous flattez pas, boss. C'est une réaction naturelle seulement pour qui ne sait pas l'histoire de la puce explosive. Il devient ainsi beaucoup plus difficile de mettre en rapport mes vantardises avec mes états de service. Or, il me semble que peu de vos subordonnés sont au courant que ces méthodes sont utilisées sur les agents, et non seulement sur les entités sub-terrestres.

- Vous avez mis le doigt sur le point précis qui fait que personne ne vous croira, si vous essayez de parler de moi.

- Mais, très cher boss, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait appeler? je comprends votre plaisir à ressasser des évidences, mais j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit le seul but de ma venue ici.

- Et vous raisonnez bien, agent Rayne. J'ai une mission pour vous. Vous avez été choisi pour vos connaissances mystiques et votre familiarité avec le lieu des opérations : il s'agit de Sunnydale. Nous avons déjà pu constater que vous connaissez bien le lieu.

- J'y suis en effet allé quatre ou cinq fois. J'ai même travaillé en sous-traitance pour le Maire Richard Wilkins III. Vous auriez du me demander mon curriculum vitae avant de m'engager : je suis sur que cela ne peut être qu'un point positif pour un représentant de l'autorité tel que vous. Au fait, c'est quoi le job, boss?

- Il s'agit d'aller assassiner un lanceur de sorts, qui a glissé dans la magie noire. Vous serez chargé de la partie magique de l'enquête - le retrouver, éventuellement neutraliser ses sorts. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il est très puissant, et très dangereux.

- Un adepte de la magie noire, vraiment?" fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Me permettrais-je de considérer cette mission comme une attaque personnelle?

- Vous pourriez. C'est en effet avec joie que je vous aurais assigné une telle mission. Mais je n'en suis même pas le responsable. l'agent Finn a refusé de prendre part à cette mission, et lui peut se le permettre. Il nous faut au moins deux personnes familiarisées avec les lieux. Vous êtes le deuxième choix effectué par l'ordinateur.

- Vos arguments sont tellement convaincants que je ne peux refuser. Mais je suis sur que vous excuserez une légère baisse d'efficacité par rapport à mes mission ordinaires, connaissant ma position face à la magie noire.

- Il serait décevant que vous échouiez dans une telle mission. Bien sur, si vous deviez mourir, vous seriez aisément pardonné. Vous êtes en situation de faiblesse. Votre magie est, après tout, limitée. Comparée à celle d'une sorcière qui a failli détruire le monde. Même si nous vous fournissons les meilleures garanties technologiques en assaistance, peut-être avez vous peur d'affronter Mademoiselle Rosenberg..."

A ce nom, Ethan leva un sourcil.

"Rosenberg? Willow Rosenberg?

- C'est cela même.

- Oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit, boss." dit-il en essayant de dissimuler une lueur dans son regard. " Je prends le travail."


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci beaucoup à Lorina Wormtongue pour ses gentilles reviews! J'ai bloqué sur cette fic pendant longtemps, et encore maintenant, je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout de ce chapitre, mais il est nécessaire pour passer à la suite, qui devrait arriver plus vite, maintenant que les persos sont sur place._

* * *

CHAPITRE II

Un agent en blouse blanche, à l'air ailleurs, distribua une brochure à un jeune homme blond, en blouse blanche lui aussi, aux cheveux longs et mal peignés, aux verres de lunettes épais. Il donna ensuite un deuxième exemplaire à Ethan, puis il agita le troisième en l'air, qui disparut.

Ethan et le jeune homme virent ceci avec surprise. Ce dernier interrogea Ethan du regard, mais le sorcier l'ignora ostensiblement.

"Agent Neil Hopkins."

Le jeune homme blond se mit au garde-à vous, avec un air de panique. Quand l'homme interpella Ethan de la même façon, ce dernier adopta lui aussi la position nonchalante qui pouvait passer pour un garde-à-vous, quand on n'y regardait pas de trop près. Puis il appela :

"Agent Marcie Ross."

Et il n'y eut aucune réaction. Neil Hopkins lorgna du côté où avait disparu la brochure, sans rien voir.

L'homme leur expliqua, sur un ton terriblement monotone, leur mission. Ils devaient, pour éviter de graves dangers ultérieurs qu'elle faisait courir à l'humanité, retrouver et tuer la magicienne Willow Rosenberg, qui avait gravement outrepassé ses droits. Elle se trouvait encore à Sunnydale, mais il était probable qu'elle essaierait de fuir bientôt. C'était une mission spéciale, qui nécessitait de la discrétion, c'est pourquoi on n'envoyait pas une brigade ordinaire, mais juste un de leurs meilleurs assassins, l'agent Ross, de la brigade des Invisibles, qui se trouvait de plus connaître le terrain. L'agent Hopkins et l'agent Rayne seraient chargés de la couvrir et de l'aider à élaborer un plan, l'un au niveau scientifique, l'autre au niveau magique.

Tout ce qui était bon à savoir pour eux était dans la brochure. L'homme conclut en leur souhaitant militairement bonne chance, puis tourna les talons. Ethan feuilleta la brochure, et se dirigea vers le local où était rangée la voiture banalisée qu'on leur proposait. Neil le suivit. Ils hésitèrent un instant à continuer.

"Je suis là." dit une voix, tout prêt d'eux.

C'était une voix tout à fait normale et banale, tellement qu'elle semblait surnaturelle. Ceux qui l'écoutaient étaient incapables de s'en rappeler le timbre la minute d'après.

Neil cessa de feuilleter la brochure pour regarder en arrière.

"J'avais entendu parler de la Brigade des Invisibles, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion, de, heu, collaborer avec un de ses membres, mademoiselle..." Il hésita, ne pouvant se rappeler son nom, puis il feuilleta dans ses papiers "Mademoiselle Ross."

"Ce sera une expérience oubliable." lui répondit la voix. Neil avait cru entendre "inoubliable" en premier lieu, mais il recolla ce qu'il avait entendu avec le sens, et se sentit soudain gêné. Il tenta de changer le sujet de la conversation.

"Vous venez de Sunnydale, tous les deux? Peut-€être avez-vous connu l'agent Walsh, Margaret Walsh? Elle y a travaillé un temps, et y a trouvé la mort. C'était mon professeur de biologie... et aussi de psychologie, mais je n'y avais pas les meilleures notes."

"La harpie de l'enfer?" demanda Ethan d'une voix grinçante. Il gardait rancune à cette femme pour avoir été la cause de sa captivité. Du moins, il aimait à s'en convaincre. Même s'il savait bien que la cause première était ce faux-ami de Ripper.

"Oui, celle-là!" s'exclama le jeune homme blond, sans remarquer la légère surprise sur le visage d'Ethan. Vous la connaissiez, donc! J'ai été très triste d'apprendre sa mort, d'autant plus que c'était du à sa propre imprudence, m'a-t-on dit. Elle voulait toujours aller plus loin dans les recherches, pour tout comprendre. Je l'admirais beaucoup.

- Vous pardonnez l'expérimentation dans un but de découverte, même quand elle doit mener à de si tristes conséquences?" demanda Ethan. "Que pensez-vous alors de l'expédition dont nous sommes chargés?"

Neil le fixa, sans réussir à déterminer si son interlocuteur avait lui-même des doutes quant à l'utilité de leur mission, ou s'il testait sa fidélité à l'Initiative.

"C'est très triste d'aller jusqu'à la tuer, en effet." répondit-il finalement. "Mais il y a des fois où c'est indispensable. Je veux dire : il serait plus approprié de l'enfermer... - Ethan grinça des dents - "ou d'utiliser n'importe quelle méthode légale. Si on pouvait la soigner, aussi, ce serait mieux. Mais elle a failli détruire le monde, et je crois que c'est un cas où il vaut mieux sacrifier quelqu'un, même si ça pourrait être une erreur, que de risquer l'équilibre de l'univers, n'est-ce pas? C'est comme quand on se rend compte qu'on manque d'un produit en pleine expérience, on vole ceux du labo d'à côté plutôt que de foirer l'expérience, même si c'est mal. Hum... c'est pas un bon exemple." rajouta-t-il avec l'air gêné.

Puis le jeune homme baissa les yeux. "Mais les sorciers sont des humains, même s'ils ont choisi de jouer avec des forces dangereuses, et... ça ne me plait pas... je n'ai jamais fait partie d'une mission pour aller... s'occuper d'un humain.

- Moi non plus." reconnut Ethan. Neil lui sourit.

"En général", rajouta le sorcier, "je faisais ça de mon propre chef, et de façon beaucoup plus drôle."

Neil s'étrangla. "Vous plaisantez?" dit-il avec l'air apeuré.

"Moi? Toujours. C'est un de mes principes." Neil ne savait comment réagir, et Ethan décida qu'il y avait peut-être moyen de rendre ses compagnons de mission amusants, après tout. Du moins, au moins l'un d'entre eux.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et Ethan prit le volant. Neil s'installa à côté de lui et fut surpris de voir la portière arrière s'ouvrir.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le jeune homme osa de nouveau prendre la parole.

"Peut-être devrions-nous ralentir un peu?" demanda-il à Ethan qui dépassait d'un bon tiers la vitesse autorisée.

"L'accomplissement de notre mission ne devrait-il pas être notre première priorité?" lui dit Ethan d'un ton sévère.

Puis, comme Neil ne répondait pas, Ethan reprit, avec un grand sourire : "Et puis, comme vous le savez, vous êtes en compagnie de deux assassins, dont un homologué. Je suis sûr que ces considérations vous aideront à trouver un terrain d'entente."

Plus personne n'ouvrit la bouche jusqu'à l'arrivée à Sunnydale. Neil semblait avoir confiance dans les affirmations de son camarade de mission, car il semblait de plus en plus effrayé. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à ce qu'il apprenait en lisant la brochure?

Ils louèrent trois chambres d'hôtel sous des faux noms, mais se rassemblèrent dans la plus grande.

"Qu'allons-nous faire en premier?" demanda timidement Neil à Ethan, à qui il n'osait plus trop adresser la parole.

"Trouvez-la-moi." dit la voix de Marcie. "Je n'aurai plus besoin de vous ensuite. J'ai une revanche à prendre."

"Je vais tenter de lancer un rituel de détection," dit Ethan en haussant les épaules.

Il déposa sur le sol une carte de Sunnydale, puis avec quelques bougies et poudres, entreprit de lancer ce sort qui lui servait souvent dans ses missions, et dont il avait fini par se lasser. Il observa avec une certaine satisfaction nostalgique se dévoiler devant lui le paysage habituel de la ville : des dizaines de vampires (leur nombre avait baissé depuis la belle époque), et plusieurs centaines de démons, les uns isolés, les autres en groupe.

Il lut, comme à livre ouvert, les résultats qui apparaissaient pour les autres comme des traces de couleur sur une carte, mais il ne trouva aucune sorcière de la puissance supposée de Willow Rosenberg.

"Aurait-elle déjà quitté la ville?" se demanda-t-il. Par acquis de conscience, il observa à nouveau la carte, dans ses moindres recoins, sans rien trouver. Il se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas fui la ville, avertis par un pressentiment de la Tueuse. Mais non, il pouvait deviner la puissance de la Tueuse, entre magie noire et blanche, et même ce qui restait du sorcier en Ripper.

Quand soudain, il perçut un très léger tremblement dans les couleurs de son sort. C'était presque imperceptible, mais il sut comment l'inteprêter.

"J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle." dit-il à ses associés. "La bonne, c'est qu'elle est toujours en ville. La mauvaise, c'est qu'elle est protégée par un sort de neutralisation d'aura, et que je ne peux donc pas la localiser. Il va falloir utiliser d'autres méthodes." Il fixa Neil. "Que diriez-vous d'aller enquêter sur sa position courante?"

"Pourquoi moi?" demanda le jeune homme.

"Parce que la Tueuse et ses amis ne vous connaissent pas, bien sûr. Vous pouvez aller poser des questions et sembler naturel. Vous avez lu le dossier? Vous savez où les trouver?"

- Je ne sais pas si..." répondit Neil. "Je m'attendais à un rôle plus technique...

- Si vous voulez en plus installer des caméras de surveillance, c'est tout à votre honneur." continua Ethan. "C'est une très bonne initiative. J'aime quand on est d'accord avec moi."

La dernière phrase était dite avec une telle malice que Neil frémit et partit sans demander son reste.

"Et maintenant." commença Ethan à l'adresse de Marcie, "il va falloir envisager un plan plus sérieux, pour les grandes personnes."


	3. Chapitre 3

__

Merci à Gengen07 pour sa review! J'espère que la suite lui plaira. Ce chapitre est rempli de bouts de ce que j'ai écrit en premier pour cette fic, quand ce n'était qu'une fic de discussion entre Ethan et Marcie, et pas encore une fic d'action. Autant dire que l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup. :-)

* * *

CHAPITRE III

La voix de Marcie était ironique. "Oh, vous ne m'aviez pas oubliée? J'aurais cru. C'est moi que l'on envoie, d'habitude, pour les missions d'espionnage.

- Désolé de vous décevoir." ricana Ethan. "Vous auriez tellement voulu être oubliée?

- Voulu? Je ne dis rien de la sorte, crétin!" dit une voix maintenant légèrement énervée. Ethan se rendit compte que même si cette voix était distincte, il aurait aussi peu pu en donner la provenance que le timbre. Elle aurait pu être n'importe où dans la pièce. Cela le mit mal à l'aise.

Cependant, il était trop bien parti pour s'arrêter maintenant. "Je pense que vous allez me dire aussi que vous n'en êtes pas fière?"

"Pas fière, idiot! C'est juste que c'est la seule chose qui me rende spéciale. Personne ne me voit. Personne ne m'aime. Tout le monde m'oublie. Et moi, je tue."

Marcie avait repris son calme, ce qui était crucial dans sa profession. Elle y avait été longuement entraînée.

- C'est un paradoxe intéressant, n'est-ce pas? Les gens vous trouvent ennuyeuse, sans particularité, et c'est la seule chose qui vous rende spéciale? Votre seul petit talent de société? Il doit y avoir d'autres choses.

- Non. Je n'ai rien de spécial. Pas d'amis. Personne ne me voit." C'était sans appel.

"Même parmi les gens qui peuvent comprendre? Je sais qu'au sein même de l'Initiative, vous avez suivi des cours dans une sorte d'école spécialisées pour personnes transparentes. N'y aviez vous pas des camarades-vitres qui pouvaient partager des choses avec vous? C'est certainement possible." Ses paroles étaient douces, mais il avait un ricanement sarcastique sur sa lèvre.

- Pourquoi je leur parlerais?" cria Marcie, cette fois ayant complètement échoué à garder son calme, blessée à un point sensible. "Ils sont tous aussi stupides et ennuyeux que moi!"

"Même vous, vous vous trouvez ennuyeuse?" demanda encore Ethan. J'aurais cru que c'était quelque chose d'un peu plus subjectif. Tout le monde se trouve passionnant, en général. N'est-ce pas? Même le président Bush a dit...

- Parle pour toi!" Marcie l'interrompit, sa voix était presque un sifflement, maintenant. "Toi, tu parles aux gens avec un grand sourire, et ils te trouvent drôle," ici, Ethan hocha la tête "et tu ne peux pas comprendre. Comment ces choses se passent, en vrai."

Marcie avait cessé de crier, mais elle parlait très vite, maintenant, comme si elle avait peur d'être interrompue.

"Il y a une hiérarchie, tu sais, dans les lycées, et sans doute ailleurs. Il y a les gens que tout le monde regarde. Même si on ne les aime pas, on ne peut pas nier qu'ils ont quelque chose de spécial. Il y a les gens normaux, qui ne sont pas spécialement remarquables, mais qui ont des amis. Et puis il y a les autres. Ceux à qui personne ne parle. Ceux qui n'ont pas d'amis du tout, ni même de connaissances, ni même d'ennemis, parce qu'ils sont trop inexistants."

Mais Ethan ne tentait même pas de l'imterrompre, et il la laissait parler, avec un vague sourire au coin des lèvres.

"On dit que les gens qui n'ont pas d'amis se groupent, et deviennent amis entre eux. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ceux qui peuvent le faire, ils ont déjà... quelque chose. Comme Buffy et cette Willow Rosenberg et leurs amis, qui disaient être des louzeurs, qui pensaient ne pas être populaires, mais qui n'ont aucune idée de ce que c'est, en vrai. Moi je sais. Personne ne pourrait préférer être mon ami à ne pas en avoir. Même ce type - Machin, le frère de Tucker - ne m'aurait jamais parlé. Personne ne m'aurait jamais parlé en premier, sous aucune circonstance. Même si je faisais des trucs stupides, ils m'ignoraient, ou si ils me criaient dessus sur le moment, ils oubliaient que ça avait été moi.

Il y avait des gens qui sont fiers d'être polis - ceux-là, je pouvais avoir leur attention un tout petit bout de temps, si je criais fort. Mais je les détestais. Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment pour moi. Et qu'ils faisaient semblant, juste pour un moment, d'être gentils. Je savais bien, que personne ne pouvait devenir mon ami comme ça, par envie. Mais je voulais que quelqu'un m'adresse quelques mots, de temps en temps, par pitié, que le fait qu'il me parle fasse comprendre aux autres que j'existe. Cette fille - Cordelia. Elle était belle et populaire. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un, c'était ça : "Vois comme tu es chanceux que je t'aie adressé la parole." Elle, elle avait compris. Elle n'avait pas de grands principes moraux, elle ne faisait pas la fille polie, elle ne jouait pas l'amitié sincère, avec personne. Elle savait qu'elle ne parlait aux autres que par faveur. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'elle me parle. Comme ça, j'aurais été comme les autres. Et les autres m'auraient vue aussi. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me voie, pour qu'elle me demande de porter ses affaires ou quelque chose, pour qu'elle m'engueule à propos de mes fringues. Mais non, elle a continué à ne pas remarquer mon existence. Elle oubliait mon nom, d'un jour sur l'autre, alors que j'essayais d'être toujours avec elle. Alors je l'ai détestée. Parce que c'est elle qui aurait pu me faire exister, et qu'elle ne l'a pas fait."

Ethan continuait à sourire d'un air vaguement aimable. Si les plaintes qu'ils entendait avaient été accompagnées d'un visage, peut-être aurait-elles pu inviter à la pitié, ou à la moquerie, mais là, il semblait que Marcie était hors de portée de ces réaction. Ethan se força à se concentrer et perçut que la voix de Marcie redevenait plus lente, plus grave, plus impersonnelle, si c'était possible.

"Tu me l'as presque fait oublier l'espace d'un instant... mais personne, surtout les gens comme toi, ne peut s'intéresser à moi. Sauf quand ils ont peur de moi, ou quand ont besoin de moi." - c'est seulement à cet instant qu'Ethan ressentit une lame froide contre sa gorge - "Comme ceux de l'armée. Alors... Je ne crois pas que tu aies peur de moi, pas assez, pas encore. C'est dommage, c'est le plus agréable! Parce que là, ils m'entendent bien, et ils me cherchent du regard, et ils savent que je suis là, même si aucune d'entre eux n'a pu me voir, même un tout petit peu. Réponds! Pour quoi comptais-tu m'utiliser?

- C'est une très bonne question, demoiselle." Dit Ethan en essayant de ne pas trop déplacer sa gorge, "mais il y a des façons plus polies de le demander. Pourquoi cette colère? Ai-je essayé de vous faire croire autre chose?

- Oui... Non..." La fureur rendait la voix de Marcie saccadée. "Je n'ai pas parlé aussi longtemps à quelqu'un depuis des années. Ce n'était pas vrai, alors? C'est pour m'utiliser?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas méchant, je fais ça avec tout le monde. Et puis je comptais bien vous demander votre accord préalable." Il prit un instant une voix ridiculement enjouée. "Alors, on reprend?" La pression sur sa gorge disparut, et Ethan prit une grande respiration.

"Pourquoi faire?" demanda Marcie, pas encore calmée.

Ethan reprit un ton de voix plus naturel.

"Connaissez-vous David MacMillan?"

"Il est venu nous inspecter deux ou trois fois. Un grand chef." Il était difficile de savoir si la voix de Marcie était plus indifférente que d'habitude, ou si c'était la même chose.

"Je cherche des gens qu ne l'aiment pas." dit Ethan d'un ton de voix naturel. "Pour... fonder un petit club, en attendant autre chose. J'aurais été honoré de vous compter parmi les membres.

- Je n'aime personne." fut la réponse.

"C'est un oui?"

"Tu es un vieux fourbe, et pourtant j'aime ton honnêteté. Tu n'as pas essayé de faire croire que tu voulais autre chose que ma force. Alors peut-être." Il n'y avait aucune nuance supplémentaire d'humour dans la voix de Marcie quand elle ajouta "Cela dépendra de la cotisation." Il aurait du y en avoir, pourtant.

Il y eut un silence.

"Bon, on en reparlera!" s'exclama encore Ethan. Avec l'air de la plus parfaite innocence, il ajouta. "Il se trouve que nous avons été entraînés par hasard dans ces évocations douloureuses, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler, à l'origine."

Il était difficile d'évaluer si Marcie le croyait ou pas.

"Si Willow Rosenberg s'est lancé un sort pour se dissimuler, alors le gamin ne trouvera rien. Les autres feront trop attention. Non, pour la trouver, il faut qu'elle passe à l'action.

- C'est ça, un plan pour les gendes personnes?" fit remarquer Marcie.

"Ca vient, ça vient. Pour qu'une créature survienne, suffisamment puissante ou suffisamment liée à la sorcellerie pour que les autres aient besoin de son aide, il suffirait d'attendre. Nous sommes à Sunnydale, après tout! Mais il me semble que nous sommes asez pressés d'achever notre mission, à la fois par esprit de vengeance, goüt du repos et amour du travail bien fait. De plus, nous ne voulons pas que Mademoiselle Sorcière ait le temps de filer. Aussi, je pense qu'il faut créer l'occasion, précipiter les événements, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

- Je ne leur ferai pas savoir que je suis là. D'aucune façon.

- Moi non plus. J'en ai mal d'avance, rien que d'y penser. Mais il serait possible d'utiliser un intermédiaire...

- Invoquer quelque chose?" demanda Marcie. "C'est toi le sorcier."

"J'ai perdu dans ma jeunesse le goüt des invocations de créatures trop puissantes. Et puis, quel besoin est-il d'avoir une vraie menace s'il suffit de créer l'illusion? Je peux laisser des indices. Faire croire à une conspiration plus grande que ce que nous pourrions créer en vrai. Je m'y connais suffisamment. Et alors, la sorcière viendra. Mais déjà, il faut une première attaque. Pour les effrayer un peu. Et la victime sera...

- Buffy Summers?" demanda Marcie.

- "Non." répondit le sorcier. "Ce serait trop évident, et puis pas drôle, elle aurait gagné en dix secondes. Non, la victime sera notre ami Neil." Marcie eut un son d'incompréhension. "Si il se fait attaquer alors que la Tueuse et ses amis sont autour de lui, il sera considéré comme une victime potentielle, et il aura ses entrées dans le groupe. Ce qui nous arrange.

- Mais il ne sait rien?" demanda la fille invisible.

"Si je l'avais prévenu, il n'aurait pas su bien jouer la comédie, il me semble bien innocent. Mais là, personne ne mettra en doute sa bonne foi!

- Il est de notre côté.

- Pourquoi ces idées! Ca ne sera rien de dangereux, de toute façon. Si tout va bien, ce sera même plus amusant que tout ce qui a pu lui arriver dans toute sa vie! (Ce n'est pas très difficile, à le voir.) Nous lui rendons service!"

Malgré une forte insistance sur le dernier mot, il n'emporta pas l'approbation.

"Allez, sortons." reprit-il. "Tout à l'heure, lors de mon sort de détection, j'ai pu repérer la boutiques de sortilèges et charmes d'un vieux camarades. Seriez-vous intéressée par la visite d'une boutique tenue par un démon? Au coeur des égouts de Sunnydale, taillé dans le crâne d'un dragon, une merveille de pittoresque comme on n'en verra dans aucune autre ville."

Il n'entendit rien - les pas de Marcie étaient inaudibles - mais il sut qu'elle le suivait.


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci à toi, Lorina Wormtongue, pour être revenue, pour m'avoir reviewée, pour m'avoir mise dans tes authors alerts, et pour ne pas m'en vouloir d'avoir laissé si longtemps la fic sans mise à jour! Je vais essayé d'aller plus vite à présent.

* * *

CHAPITRE IV

Neil feuilleta une dernière fois ses papiers, évaluant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour arriver jusqu'à la maison des Summers. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour conduire en ville.

Il décida plutôt de se garer et de chercher ce qu'il pouvait trouver à proximité.

Le plan lui indiquait la position de la boutique de magie qui avait été jusqu'à très récemment l'endroit où on avait le plus de chances de trouver Buffy et ses camarades de lutte préparer un plan contre les forces du mal. Dans un moment d'espoir, il décida d'aller y jeter un oeil.

Devant la porte, une jeune femme faisait les cent pas en marmonnant. Il ne voulut pas la déranger et s'avança pour regarder par les fenêtres. Mais la femme l'interpella.

"C'était ma boutique!" dit-elle d'un ton à la fois hystérique et desespéré. J'y étais heureuse. J'y gagnais beaucoup d'argent. S'il ne m'avait pas laissée tomber... Si la sorcière n'était pas passée par là."

"Anya." pensa Neil. Il avait lu les dossiers sur les différents amis de Buffy, mais il ne l'avait pas reconnue auparavant : la photo était floue, et elle avait changé de coiffure. Il se rappela sa mission " Puis-je vous être utile?"

La démone le considéra des pieds à la tête, semblant évaluer la question, puis dit d'un coup. "Non. Pas du tout."

"Oh." dit Neil, baissant la tête.

"Tu vois." rajouta Anya, "si tu avais été joli garçon, j'aurais pu coucher avec toi, pour me consoler un peu. Si tu avais été une jeune fille, j'aurais pu t'aider pour tes vengeances envers tes ex. Et si tu avais eu l'air riche, j'aurais pu te prendre ton portefeuille. Mais là, rien."

"Oh." dit encore Neil. "Et peut-être pourriez-vous m'indiquer où sont la ou les personnes qui ont détruit cette boutique? Je les cherche."

Anya réfléchit. "C'est pour lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas?"

Neil se trouva plus embarrassé qu'il n'aurait cru, mais réussit à garder une contenance "En quelque sorte."

"Excellente idée." lui répondit-elle. "Tu as tous mes encouragements. Dommage, je ne sais absolument pas où elle est, moi non plus. Alors comme je ne peux pas t'aider, laisse-moi déprimer toute seule, d'accord? Tu me gâches ma scène de nostalgie romantique."

Neil s'éloigna, peu satisfait. Il consulta encore son plan et son dossier, et découvrit qu'il avait de la chance : non seulement le chantier où travaillait Alexander Harris n'étais pas loin, mais en plus il allait bientôt fermer.

Il arriva juste à temps pour voir le chantier fermer et Alex partir en direction de chez lui. Il commença à le suivre, en se rendant compte qu'une approche directe du genre "Sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver Willow Rosenberg?" ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, si elle se cachait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alex se retourna et vint droit vers lui.

"Tu me suivais." dit-il d'un ton ferme.

"Euh..."

"Je vais être plus clair : depuis que j'ai quitté le chanter, j'ai l'impression que tu me colles. T'as une explication?

"Euh, je..." balbutia Neil, très embarrassé.

"Ne me dis surtout pas que je te plais, d'accord!"

"C'est-à-dire..."

"Tu vois, j'en ai plus qu'assez. J'ai l'impression de me faire poursuivre par les homos."

"Ah bon..."

"C'est pas drôle du tout en tout cas. J'ai rien contre les homos. Mais moi j'en suis pas un, tu piges? Tu vois, quand j'étais au lycée, il y avait ce type, Larry, qui n'arrêtait pas de me coller. Et puis l'année dernière, ce démon qui voulait m'emmener aux enfers pour que je sois sa reine, je n'ai pas du tout apprécié."

"C'est-à-dire que..."

"Alors, quand je vois un mec qui me suit, tu comprends, ça ne me plait pas du tout."

"Je vous promets que je ne suis pas..."

"C'est parfait! Parfait! Si tu t'en tiens là pas de problème! Salut!"

Il fit quelques pas, se retourna, leva le doigt, et ajouta "Pas de blague!" sur un ton qui ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

Neil bredouilla des excuses et jugea plus convenable de ne pas continuer sa filature et de passer à un autre membre du groupe.

C'est alors qu'il vit passer Buffy dans la rue.

Buffy Summers.

Peut-être allait-elle rejoindre Alex. Peut-être était-elle là pour une autre raison. En tout cas, il lui vint en tête l'idée (complètement stupide, comme il devait le constater par la suite) qu'il raterait une occasion unique s'il ne lui parlait pas maintenant. Comment mieux feindre qu'on tombe par hasard sur une personne, si on ne peut pas réellement tomber dessus par hasard?

Il l'approcha, et chercha un prétexte, dans sa tête embrouillée par sa conversation avec Alex.

"Euh, excusez-moi, mademoiselle, êtes-vous hétérosexuelle?" ("Etes-vous homosexuelle?" lui semblait trop brutal.)

Buffy le toisa.

"Oui. Mais pour toi, je ferai une exception."

"Euh." dit Neil, qui avait compris au ton que la réplique n'était pas aimable, avant même d'essayer de la comprendre. "Je suis désolée. Mais connaitriez-vous par hasard des personnes homosexuelles? C'est pour un sondage auprès d'homosexuels à propos de l'évolution des mentalités : réalité ou illusion."

C'était un très mauvais prétexte. Mais c'était toujours mieux que "Je viens ici pour tuer votre amie Willow Rosenberg, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où elle loge actuellement?"

Cela ne marcha pas mieux, pourtant.

"J'en connaissais. L'une est morte, l'autre est dépressive, alors laisse-moi tranquille!"

Elle le planta là avec sa vitesse surnaturelle de Tueuse - ou peut-être Neil était-il particulièrement lent, ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, était tout à fait plausible.

"Il faut que je me trouve un prétexte béton, la prochaine fois..." murmura-t-il. "La prochaine fois..."

* * *

"Alors, est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer un peu tous ces machins?" demanda Marcie.

"Avec plaisir." répondit Ethan. "Il est toujours agréable d'avoir une audience. Je m'apprête à faire une invocation. Juste quelques petites créatures qui viendront les attaquer ; le genre qui accompagne d'habitude une menace plus grande. Pour les animaux, ces quelques poudres suffisent, avec les figurines en bois de cèdre, ainsi que quelques paroles en nordique ancien, le genre qui disent "eau de l'épée" pour dire "sang". Un peu précieux, mais avec le monstre à côté, cela devient tout de suite beaucoup plus impressionnant.

"Et le reste?"

"Le reste, c'est pour les rituels que nous n'allont pas faire, mais dont ils doivent découvrir les traces. Commençons même pas ceux-là, ça nous mettra dans l'ambiance. Voyons, le cercle de flammes est absolument obligatoire, les rognures d'ongles brûlées aussi. Mais je suis sûr qu'on pourrait rendre le tout beaucoup plus festif avec un peu de décoration. Voyons, peut-être quelques têtes humaines dans des boîtes à ressort? Ah, j'oubliais, nos chefs ne seraient pas forcément d'accord avec une telle interprétation des règlements. Je vais donc me contenter des quelques têtes de chevaux écorchés que j'ai ramenés... Ils n'en avaient plus à la boutique de constituants de sorts, c'est pour ça que nous avons été obligés d'aller jusqu'à la boucherie chevaline..."

Ethan commença à décorer le garage abandonné qu'il avait choisi comme repaire de la menace imaginaire qu'il inventait, alors que Marcie se contentait de l'observer.

* * *

Il y eut un coup à la porte de l'ex-observateur Rupert Giles.

"J'arrive!" dit ce dernier.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il en voyant sur son palier Neil, un petit carnet dans une main et dans l'autre un crayon.

"Bonjour, monsieur Giles, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je suis en train de rédiger un article pour un journal de sorcellerie, et de nombreux documents laissent entendre qu'il y a une proportion anormalement élevée de phénomènes surnaturels dans cette ville. On m'a dit que vous étiez particulièrement bien renseigné sur ces événements, et je suis venu vous poser quelques questions. Bien sûr, votre nom sera mentionné."

"Attendez quelques minutes." dit Giles. "Je serais enchanté de participer à votre article, mais j'allais faire du thé. Puis-je vous en proposer?"

Neil acquiesça, de bonne humeur. Cela se pasait décidément mieux que les autres fois.

Après avoir apporté deux tasses pleines, Giles commença à lui parler de certains des nombreux monstres qu'on trouvait sur la Bouche de l'Enfer.

Cependant, jamais il ne mentionnait la Tueuse dans ces histoires, ni le rôles qu'elle et ses amis y avaient joué. Il se contentait de donner de nombreux détails techniques sur les origines de créatures et la raison pour laquelle elles étaient sur le bouche de l'enfer, aini que les diffférents livres dans lesquelles elles étaient mentionnées. Il semblait enchanté d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour partager ses préoccupations.

Pendant la première heure, Neil trouva ça passionnant. Pendant la seonde heure, il avait mal aux mains à force de faire semblant de prendre des notes, et il n'y avait plus de thé. A la troisième heure, il cherchait désespérément un prétexte pour fuir.

"Avez-vous vous-même pratiqué la magie?"

Giles sembla hésiter, tripota un peu ses lunettes, et conclut : "Rien qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Neil sauta sur l'occasion. "Nous aimerions beaucoup avoir le point de vue d'un magicien ou d'une sorcière sur les événements que vous racontez, étant donné la ligne éditoriale. Ne pourriez-vous pas nous indiquer une adresse?"

Giles hésita encore une fois, et conclut, avec un sourire désarmant de franchise, comme on aurait pu trouver chez le plus loyal et honnête des hommes "Non."

Si Neil n'avait pas lu avec attention son dossier et vérifié qu'il connaissait Willow Rosenberg, il lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Maintenant qu'il voyait de quoi il était capable, il avait des doutes : Rupert Giles avait-il deviné pourquoi il était là? Lui avait-il raconté toutes ces histoires par cruauté pure, en sachant qu'il était ennuyeux comme les pierres?

"Je vais devoir vous quitter. Merci pour ces précieuses informations. Je chercherai par moi-même."

"Revenez quand vous voudrez." conclut l'ancien observateur, souriant.

Neil le prit à la lettre, et décida fermement de chercher ailleurs.

* * *

"Les créatures que je vais leur envoyer s'appellent des loups d'ombre.", dit Ethan, qui avait fini sa décoration et avait sorti les herbes, le livre, et les figurines animales.

"Des loups! Pas mal." approuva Marcie. Ethan avait déjà remarqué que depuis leur dernière conversation elle prenait la parole plus souvent, même quand elle n'avait rien de spécial à dire, semblant plus réticente qu'avant à se faire oublier.

"Enfin, c'est leur nom, mais elles ont aussi quelque chose du serpent." explique Ethan avec bonne grâce. "Et ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'elles sont faites d'ombre, et ne sont ni visibles pour personne, sauf pour les personnes qu'elles sont censées poursuivre."

"Tu penses vraiment que Buffy Summers trouvera Neil avant qu'il se fasse manger?"

"Je l'ai mise, elle et ses amis, sur la liste des gens qui peuvent voir les loups, même s'ils ne sont pas ses victimes prioritaires. Si il a suivi nos consignes de s'approcher d'eux, il n'y aura aucun problème. En plus, ils ne sont pas si agressifs. Ils aiment tellement la chasse en elle-même qu'ils ne la font pas finir trop vite."

Il s'agenouilla pour commencer le rituel et conclut, à voix basse, pour lui-même "Et s'il y a un problème, alors ce sera très drôle de toute façon."


	5. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE V

Dawn était la dernière personne sur les listes de Neil, et il était en train de l'observermarcher dans la rue, caché à l'angle d'un mur. Il retournait en tous sens dans sa tête son manque absolu d'idées pour aborder les gens en général, et les jolie jeunes filles membres du gang de Buffy en particulier.

Il était presque sur le point de rentrer à l'hôtel et d'avouer son échec plutôt que de se faire ridiculiser encore une fois, quand un loup surgit au coin de la rue. Neil eut le temps de penser que cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, avant que son cerveau venu à la rescousse ne l'avertisse de la rareté de ce genre de situation en pleine ville, ainsi que du danger de la situation.

N'écoutant que sa panique, il surgit devant Dawn, montrant la créature de son doigt qu'il agitait hystériquement, tout en criant : "Un loup!"

Il eut alors le temps de se reprendre. De se rendre compte que le loup était anormalement grand, et avec une queue qui ressemblait à une queue de serpent. Tirant Dawn par la manche, il partit en courant dans la direction opposée. Elle avait eu le temps de vérifier que la menace était réelle. Elle le suivit.

Mais Neil vit alors un autre loup déboucher devant eux. Ce fut Dawn la plus rapide, cette fois : elle le poussa dans une rue parallèle, où ils filèrent tous les deux.

"Merci." lui dit-il, haletant.

"Je n'ai fait que fuir." répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Vous fuyez merveilleusement bien." répondit-il. Il constata trop tard que ce n'était pas un compliment très adapté.

"Vous n'êtes pas mauvais non plus." répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils étaient à ce moment dans des rues très peu fréquentées. Ils eurent soudain la joie de tomber sur un agent de police, en train de surveiller un terrain vague, sans doute pour qu'on ne l'emporte pas. L'homme était armé d'une matraque. Neil et Dawn se dirigèrent vers lui, essayant de se dissimuler derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous, faites, les jeunes?" demanda l'agent.

Dawn et Neil lui montrèrent avec agitation et moult explications le loup qui s'avançait vers eux, la salive aux lèvres et l'air menaçant. Mais l'homme se contenta de plisser les yeux.

"Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle."

"Eh, c'est à nous de dire ça!" s'exclama Dawn.

L'agent haussa les épaules. "Filez! Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus!" Il fut très surpris de les voir en effet détaler à toutes jambes. Il surestima son autorité, ne pouvant voir l'énorme loup d'ombre qui le contournait pour s'approche de ses proies, lent et sûr de lui. "Encore une de ces nouvelles drogues, sans doute..." murmura-t-il pour lui-même. "Ah, les jeunes, de nos jours..."

"Par là, il y a le centre commercial, mais il est presque désaffecté!" dit Dawn. "A ces heures, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde, on ne peut pas le semer dans la foule, mais si je pouvais trouver un téléphone et appeler ma soeur... Ils n'ont pas l'air très rapides."

Neil se retint de lui dire qu'il avait l'impression que les loups auraient pu aller beaucoup plus vite s'ils avaient voulu. A la place, il essaya de ne pas ralentir, malgré le point de côté qui commençait à lui mordre les côtes.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes. le centre semblait désert. La porte commença à s'ouvrir.

"Entre." s'exclama Neil, ramassant sur le sol un long bâton de fer qui avait dû être un panneau de signalisation interdit un jour. "Vite!"

"Mais c'est n'importe quoi!" s'exclama Dawn. Je ne peux pas te laisser essayer de le battre tout seul! En plus, je suis sûre que je suis meilleure au combat que toi!"

Neil essaya de tenir le loup à distance. Ce dernier semblait se moquer complètement de ses efforts.

"Tu vois!" s'exclama Dawn en saisissant la barre de fer, et en balançant un coup sur la tête d'un des loups, "c'est comme ça qu'on fait!"

Mais le loup, même s'il avait un peu reculé, Dawn étant effectivement plus efficace que Neil, continuait à gronder. Un autre surgit, plus loin. Derrière eux, la porte commençait à se refermer.

C'est alors que Neil sauta sur Dawn, l'attrapa par la taille, et sauta à travers la porte qui se refermait.

Elle paniqua. "Laisse-moi partir!"

"Excusez-moi!" s'exclama-t-il, balbutiant, se rendant compte qu'il était couché sur elle d'un façon qui prêtait nettement à confusion. "Je vous avais dit de rentrer, mais, mais... heureusement que vous êtes légère."

"Mais pousse-toi! Ils vont rentrer! ils faut qu'on coure."

Neil se leva, frottant son coude endolori. Dawn regarda à l'extérieur.

La porte était fermée, les loups grattaient à l'entrée.

"Mais... ils ne rentrent pas... comment?..."

"Ils n'ont pas d'ombre." répondit Neil. "Ils ne peuvent pas actionner le système d'entrée, qui fonctionne avec un rayon infrarouge, et pour entrer il faut couper le rayon, c'est exactement ce qui crée les ombres dans le visible... euh, je vous ennuie peut-être. Mais en tout cas il faut une ombre."

Dawn se leva. Neil lui sourit.

"Mais il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un passe et leur ouvre la porte. Je suggère qu'on aille chercher ce téléphone."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dawn sortait de la cabine en soupirant de soulagement. "C'est fait. Elle n'est pas loin, elle devrait arriver bientôt. Mais ne voudriez-vous pas la rencontrer? Elle a un peu l'habitude de ces histoires... vous savez, de monstres, et on pourrait peut-être en discuter..."

Neil s'imagina un instant arriver au milieu d'une séance de chasse aux monstres dans le groupe de Buffy.

oOO

"L'homosexuel!" s'exclama Alex.

"Le sondeur." remarqua Buffy.

"Oh, monsieur le journaliste, quelle bonne surprise!" l'accueillit Giles dans le même temps. Puis tous se regardèrent les une les autres, interloqués, avant de comprendre...

oOo

Il renonça à l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit d'inviter Dawn à boire un verre de quelque chose et bredouilla "Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps ce soir... Pourtant, le résultat m'intéresse."

"C'est normal!" s'exclama Dawn. "Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait attaquer par des monstres de ce genre - enfin, je parle pour vous, bien sûr."

"Pourrait-on se revoir, pour que vous me racontiez ce que vous avez trouvé?" demanda Neil. "Par exemple, demain? Où puis-je vous trouver?"

"Je ne sais pas." dit Dawn. "A la sortie de l'école? C'est celle qui est pas très loin de l'endroit où est apparu le loup. A cinq heures."

"D'accord." dit Neil.

Elle le quitta en agitant la main. Nail remonta ses lunettes, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles.

"C'est la première fois que j'ai un rendez-vous avec une jeune fille." se dit-il, d'un air déjà embarrassé. "Et jolie, en plus." Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

"Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, dis-moi un peu ce que tu leur as laissé!" dit Marcie sur le chemin du retour de l'hôtel. "J'en ai assez de ne rien comprendre!"

"Voyons, que dire?" dit Ethan d'un ton lointain. "Les créatures que j'ai envoyées tout à l'heure sont des démons-loups et des démons-serpents. En fait, nous allons leur faire croire à la présence d'une secte d'adorateurs de Loki en ville.

"Adorateurs de Loki?"

"Vous ne connaissez pas Loki? C'est un dieu de la mythologie nordique."

"C'est si dangereux, d'adorer des dieux de la mythologie nordique?"

"Apparemment, vous ne le connaissez pas. Il faut que je vous en parle un peu : c'est une histoire triste. Dans sa jeunesse, Loki, qui était semi-dieu semi-géant, était devenu ami avec Odin, un autre dieu de haut lignage. Ils s'étaient juré amitié et fraternité éternelle. Ensemble, ils cherchaient la connaissance et des magies inédites, mais surtout l'amusement. Il est peu de bêtises et de mauvaises blagues qu'ils n'avaient pas faites."

"C'est ça, une histoire triste?"

"J'y viens, j'y viens. Mais un jour, Odin décida qu'il était temps de s'acheter une respectabilité. Il subit une terrible épreuve qui lui donna une vision du futur. Il devint ainsi seigneur des dieux ; à la fois parce qu'en subissant cette épreuve il était devenu supérieur aux autres, et aussi parce que pour influer sur le futur qu'il avait vu, il avait besoin de puissance. Il perdit ainsi tout son sens de l'humour, se mit de hautes valeurs morales en tête, et même si Loki resta à la cour des dieux, continuant ses blagues et ses tours, Odin l'approuvait de moins en moins et l'utilisait surtout quand il avait des gens à manipuler. Leur amitié devint de plus en plus mince." continua Ethan sur un ton nostalgique.

Marcie grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Au moins il a eu des amis je sais pas de quoi il se plaint."

"Il ne faut jamais décider si une histoire est gaie ou triste avant de connaître la fin! Odin, lors de sa réinsertion sociale, avait eu une femme, dont il eu plusieurs enfants. L'un d'entre eux s'appelait Balder, et était beau, gentil, généreux, aimé de tous, et plus niais et ennuyeux que le roman d'amour le plus mièvre. Loki était jaloux de lui, dit-on ; m'est avis qu'il représentait pour lui la trahison d'Odin. Toujours est-il que Loki orchestra sa mort, puis plus tard, empêcha sa resurrection."

"C'est pour ça que c'est triste?" demanda Marcie. "Pour l'instant, bof."

"Non, c'est maintenant." lui répondit Ethan. "Loki savait probablement qu'il méritait d'être puni, c'est pourquoi il s'enfuit, mais il fut rattrapé, et il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qui allait se passer. Odin, qui était, comme je l'ai dit, son ancien frère de serment, prononça sans pitié cette sentence chargée de haine contre lui : un de ses enfants fut transformé en loup, et déchiqueta l'autre. C'est avec ses boyaux frais qu'on fabriqua les liens de Loki ; il est enchaîné dans une caverne où la nuit est éternelle, un serpent géant fait goutter son venin sur son visage. La douleur serait insupportable, mais sa femme lui est fidèle : elle a une coupe qu'elle maintient au-dessus de son visage pour lui épargner la morsure du poison. Mais parfois, il faut qu'elle la vide, et Loki souffre tellement qu'il se tord dans tous les sens, mais ses liens ne se brisent pas, et alors la terre tremble. Il est là-bas depuis des siècles et des siècles. N'est-ce pas injuste? N'est-ce pas exagéré?" Ethan avait presque perdu son ton calme de conteur, il y avait de la colère dans sa voix.

"Oh." dit Marcie. "Et alors, ces adorateurs, c'est quoi? Des gens qui pensent qu'il a réussi à s'échapper et qu'il traîne dans le coin, et qu'il peut les aider dans leurs petites affaires? C'est pour ça qu'on adore les dieux, d'habitude.

"Cela serait peut-être possible." dit Ethan avec un demi-sourire. "Nul ne sait ce dont il est capable. Mais ce n'es pas le but des adorateurs. Ce qu'ils essaient de faire est de le libérer, tout simplement."

"Ils feraient ça à Sunnydale? Ca serait pas plus adapté... ben, en Europe du Nord?"

"N'importe où où il y a des tremblements de terre. la Californie est assez adaptée pour ça. De toute façon tout peut arriver à Sunnydale, la magie y est amplifiée, et il est réaliste de penser à venir ici."

"Et ce serait un problème, de toute façon, s'ils le libéraient?"

"Assez. Car dans la mythologie nordique, le jour où Loki sera délivré, aigri par ses années de captivité, il entraînera les géants et les monstres à l'assaut de la forteresse des dieux, et ainsi déclenchera le Ragnarok, ce qui signifie : la fin du monde."

"Oh. Et tu es sûr qu'on doit faire ça?"

"Je ne le fais pas! Je n'en ai pas les compétences. Si un homme seul pouvait le faire, ce serait de toute façon déjà fait depuis longtemps. Et puis, malgré mon affection et ma compassion pour Loki, ça ne me motive pas beaucoup, de toute façon. J'aime ce monde. On peut y faire énormément de choses amusantes, et je n'ai pas fini d'en profiter. Non, ce que nous essayons de faire ici ne sera, dans le meilleur cas, qu'une pâle imitation."

Ils étaient arrivés devant leur hôtel. Ils montèrent les escaliers, et entrèrent dans la plus grande des chambres. A l'intérieur, Neil tournait en rond, très nerveusement. Ethan ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui demander des nouvelles de sa mission, d'un air sarcastique, mais Neil fut plus rapide. Il lui adressa un regard rempli de fleurs et d'étoiles, avant de déclamer, d'un air passionné.

"J'ai rencontré la petit soeur de Buffy Summers. Je suis amoureux!"

Ethan soupira d'un air mi-amusé, mi-contrarié.

"Nous voilà bien..."


End file.
